This disclosure is directed toward an identification labeling apparatus for labeling an end of a rolled up set of drawings or similarly shaped object.
Many architectural, engineering drawings (and the like) are printed on large sheets of paper. Drawings can be rolled up and a rubber band placed around the roll to prevent unrolling. Architectural firms typically have many rolled up drawing sets at any one time. There are many ways to store the rolls. Rolls can be placed into individual cubby holes either vertical or horizontal. Rolls can also be stored on horizontal shelving units, piled upon one another. Locating a specific drawing can be time consuming as without any labeling apparatus, the rolls have to be unrolled to view the title block.
Many labeling apparatuses have been proposed in the past for labeling rolled up drawings to allow identification without handling of the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,667 (the '667 patent) shows a piece of heavy stock paper which is bent and inserted into the center hole of a drawing set. This system is capable of identifying a rolled drawing from the end; however, it is not uncommon for the tag to fall out of the hole. Additionally, the labeling tag is a fixed size which is typically smaller than the available area of the end of the roll. This limitation prevents a user from exploiting the full end area for more clearly identifying the content of the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,879 to Fisher (the '879 patent) is a multipronged apparatus which is inserted into the hole at the end of a roll. The apparatus is extremely expensive relative to other solutions in the market. The tines of the apparatus can damage the drawing sheets at the area of contact of the apparatus and the drawing. It is a one or two size(s) fits all drawing holes, which typically makes the fit too tight or loose. The tines themselves “take a set” when inserted into the drawing for a length of time, making it less adaptable for future uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,547 to Koslow (the '547 patent) discloses an apparatus which exploits the hole in a rolled drawing. The apparatus is extremely expensive to manufacture as well as difficult to use. The inner most layers of the drawing need to be bent, creating a layer which cuts across the center hole. This layer is difficult to create and hold onto as the apparatus is inserted on the top and bottom of this layer. The size of the labeling surface is significantly smaller than the available cross sectional area of the roll. This results in a much smaller label which is less discernible to the eye.